


Hanahaki

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Dear Eddy...I fear when you find this letter I will already be gone...





	Hanahaki

Dear Eddy  
I fear when you find this I will have passed on.  
Not from anything you did, heavens no  
I hope you understand I held on this long because I treasured the time with you and Ed.  
Right now even as I write I can feel the tightening of my throat.  
I can hold this back no longer.

Eddy, I have a disease. This is not like Lackadaisy-Cathro, where you persuaded me, to your delight, that I was about to die.

No, this is all too real.

You asked why I was carrying roses last week in school.  
I decided it was easier to hide the flowers ripping themselves from my throat if I had a bouquet to hide them in.

I grew tired of tossing saliva-stained petals into the garbage, and hiding from our usual shenanigans after class for fear I would cough a daisy into your lap.

My gums and tongue are sore. No matter what I eat or drink, the flowers come up. It feels as if vines are beginning to spread through my bloodstream. 

The cure, you may ask? Why did I not concoct some sort of potion to stop the flowers and leaves from coming out of my mouth?

The cure, Eddy, is you loving me back. Or me losing my feelings for you. And as I watch you gaze at Nazz and discuss how much you would like to take her to prom, hold her hand, and take her out on fancy dates, bragging about your grades, clout, and wallet...I understand you won’t turn your eyes on me.

I also wish for you to tell dear Ed that I apologize. I hate to leave the both of you, it pains me so much that the three of us won’t be together anymore. I will miss you. I’ll miss all of you.

I think I’m going to be sick. I don’t want to get anything on this paper...so I will sign my name and hope you understand.

I love you, Eddy. Bury me with no flowers.

-Eddward

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my EEnE secret santa 2018! It has a picture that goes along with it, that you can find on my Tumblr of the same name.


End file.
